


I think I lost my halo

by Moriartysangels



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Basically a dream i had and i decided to put it on the page, I am a big sin, I was basically a ghost watching tyler struggle, It's really short so don't worry, Other, self harm tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriartysangels/pseuds/Moriartysangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only few understand.</p><p>Or Tyler Joseph is a troubled kid and Blurryface is a dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I lost my halo

It's 3am on a Sunday and Tyler is rummaging through his sock drawer again. He's done this enough times that it almost feels normal, routine. A reminder that he is NOT getting better, despite the claims he makes to his parents.

It wasn't that Tyler had lost hope, oh no, he knew things were good, or that they were supposed to be.

But he kept feeling... no, that's not right.

He kept hearing a voice in his head that was a twisted perversion of his own. 

And he didn't know how to stop it.

Part of him said that he couldn't stop it. His depression, this voice, the thousands of kids around the world who felt the same he did.

And that's what made him push the blade into his skin, sighing as a wave of loathing and defeat washed over him.

Seven words, none his own, pierce the veil of his clouded self hatred. Ones that leave him cold and isolated and wanting someone more then ever before.

"I think you lost your halo, Tyler."

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie! This is my first thing on here and it is severely unedited but yanno who cares? Leave a kudos if you liked it and comment if there's anything I should know!


End file.
